Weddell Sea
The Weddell Sea, located in the Antarctic Ocean, is a frigid location filled with huge icebergs in . It is the fourth main map to be unlocked in the game, the sixth map to be unlocked overall, as well as the second cold-water area in the game. The southern counterpart of the North Coast of Canada, the Weddell Sea makes up for its lack of huge whales and narwhals with seals, penguins, and massive, looming icebergs that hold small caves and caverns. Local Life The Weddell Sea is home to a diverse group of highly-specialized creatures, nearly all of which have some kind of special adaptation that allows them to resist the extreme cold in the water and on the ice. Animals that can be found here include Southern Bottlenose Whales, Orcas, Cape fur seals, Antarctic Toothfish, and Emperor Penguins. The ecosystem of the Weddell Sea also includes several unique specimens, including a uniquely large Emperor Penguin, a camouflaged Rockhopper Penguin, and a lost Spectacled Porpoise. Location and Geography The areas of note in the Weddell Sea include various icebergs, the most important of which is Special Iceberg A sm-16p. Inside this iceberg is the aptly-named Iceberg Cavern, the entrance to which is found in Lower Ice Cave 3, one of the various Ice Caves that dot this landmark. There are two places the player can enter the water in this location. The first is the site known as the Northeast Area - predictably enough found to the Northeast of the map - and the second is an area located close to Special Iceberg A and amongst several of the lesser ones, simply called Small Icebergs. The other icebergs in the region, smaller and not home to any ice caves, are as follows... Small Iceberg A-s1289 Located to the northwest, the waters around this iceberg tend to contain colonies of Antarctic Minke Whales, South American Sea Lions (with their young only appearing on top of the iceberg), and Antarctic Fur Seals. South Polar Skuas can also be found on top. Small Iceberg A-s2813 Around here, Chinstrap and Rockhopper penguins can be found both on top and in the surrounding waters, with Snowball joining them during stormy weather. The waters are also filled with Southern Bottlenose Whales, Adélie and African penguins. A flock of Emperor Penguins can also be seen hunting nearby. Small Icebergs A-s2230, A-s2231 The waters around here contain more or less the same sea life as the icebergs further to the east. However, Antarctic Krill can be found under zoom-mode spots in this area, as well as the legendary Big Bobby. Other Icebergs These have the same properties as the other small icebergs in the game, but are not given any official names. One is located in the northeast, right by that area's diving spot, and is often seen swarming with Cape Fur Seals and Antarctic Silverfish. A small pod of Orcas can also be seen nearby, but at a considerably lower depth. On shore, the player can find Southern Elephant Seals and even the Blue Bird, though the latter only appears once and only during snowstorms. This makes him the only creature in the game to be found in both polar areas. Menwhile, the other unnamed iceberg is in the center of the map, practically attached to the western side of the Special Iceberg. It is frequented most notably by Leopard Seals. On land, the player can find a couple of cutscenes pertaining to the early lives of penguins. Notes *The Weddell Sea is the only area in the game to not play music tracks whenever the player approaches its landmarks. The only exception is when they first approach Special Iceberg A sm-16p from the north, but only after they've cleared the area in the main plot. *This is one of only two regions in the game where the player can regularly encounter more than one species of rideable whale, with the other being the Zahhab Region. *Whenever the player dives in this region, the creatures they can see on the loading screens include Antarctic Fur Seals, Weddell Seals, Cape Fur Seals, Antarctic Silverfish, and Adélie Penguins. Category:Locations Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Weddell Sea Category:Locations in Blue World